The present invention relates to an auxiliary power transfer device for an electric vehicle and more particularly to an auxiliary mounted sprocket source device powered by one or more wheels of an electric vehicle powered solely by batteries are well known and the electric vehicle whose drive systems are powered solely by battery sources are well known. Combining the two sources of energy to drive an electric vehicle has heretofore been deemed practical.